


Thinking It Over

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Sex Services AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassment, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate reflects on her relationship with Cyclonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking It Over

Even though she and Cyclonus were still having a lot of sex, Tailgate knew it wasn’t as much as before and it wasn’t killing him whenever they did it. He knew his limits and he didn’t force himself when he was tired. They weren’t having sex every day either (there was just no way either of them would be able to handle it), so she was glad to see that his medication was working and he didn’t look to be slipping into any sort of relapse.

Still. They were having a lot of sex. Especially on the weekend. Primus, it was as if the second Cyclonus came home Friday was the second he wanted to have sex with her until they fell asleep on each other. And then when they woke up Saturday morning, they would be at it almost the entire day. Luckily, they didn’t do anything on Sunday, probably because of both of them needed to recover.

It was embarrassing and when she found out that her girl friends weren’t doing it as much as she was, it made her feel even more embarrassed about her situation. Then again, because of Cyclonus’s insistence, she didn’t work, so she had more energy saved up for whenever Cyclonus wanted to do it. Which was a lot.

Maybe she should get a part-time job… One in the morning so that she could still be home by the time Cyclonus got home. She wanted to use her energy for more than just sessions on the couch with him.  

She would definitely have to talk to him later about this. She just hoped he would be interested in talking instead of fucking.


End file.
